Celbrating At Midnight
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Yoruichi and Kisuke continue a centuries-old tradition of celebrating one another's birthdays around midnight. Yoruichi has a special surprise for Kisuke this year. YoruUra


_**A/N:**__ This is my first attempt at these two in this sense. I hope it turned out as well as I like to think it did. I'm still a bit unsure of the ending, so if it's terrible, I apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!_

_-Rachel Noelle_

**

* * *

**

Celebrating At Midnight

The time was teetering on the midnight hour as two people sat in a room in the Urahara Shoten. The other usual occupants of the shop had conveniently disappeared for the night. The two current occupants sat cross-legged on the floor of a bedroom, facing one another.

"Are you ready for this, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, grinning devilishly. Kisuke nodded, grinning to match hers. "I want to go first, then."

Kisuke shrugged as Yoruichi handed him a small wrapped box. His grin widened as he carefully tore the wrapping from it. When he lifted the lid, he thought he might faint. Inside was a barely-there negligee, in his favorite shade of green. His smile turned more perverted by the second as he fingered the lacy material. Yeah, it wasn't going to last long. Beneath that lay a first edition copy of the last book he'd had his eyes on from the human world. He could always count on Yoruichi to manage that.

He muttered a small thanks, knowing it was an unwritten rule to hold the real thanks until the end. It was his turn now, and for some odd reason he felt a bit nervous. Maybe it was because of all the two-hundred times they'd done this, he had never decided on this particular gift. Only recently had Yoruichi begun mentioning that she wouldn't mind settling down. That maybe now would be a good time for children. He'd managed to talk her out of the children thing for the duration. Two steps at once he didn't think he could handle.

But he spent a full week staring at all of the rings in the jewelry shop, trying to find the perfect one. If she wanted to get married, he decided he'd get her a ring, to show that he did, too.

"Little Soifon used to organize a party in the division every year. Even though it was technically to celebrate the New Year, she always made sure to have presents. Too bad that only lasted about a decade… it was so much fun. Come February I repaid the favor, of course," Yoruichi reminisced, her thoughts seeming to come from nowhere.

Kisuke cocked his head to the side. How was it that he didn't know about this? How in god's name had he missed the parties in his division? "Ah, those must have been all the times you sent me out on missions, so we started celebrating together at midnight. No wonder I missed them. You're so mean to me," Kisuke wailed, exaggerating all of his words and emotions horribly, and earning an amused laugh from the woman.

"As if I could let my perverted and supposed-to-be-secret boyfriend hang around while I opened more gifts for you to drool over," Yoruichi scoffed playfully.

A clock in the distance chimed for the midnight hour. "My turn!" Kisuke cheered.

In only a matter of seconds, Kisuke decided he's never forget the look of shock on Yoruichi's face. And he loved it. And, for the first time in over a century, since she'd first made taicho, he watched her cry. Happy tears, of course, when she saw the ring.

"I suppose it doesn't have to be and engagement ring, but I think we'd both like it to be." Yoruichi nodded at Kisuke's statement, tears still welling up but no longer falling.

"It's beautiful, Kisuke. I love it! I can't wait to tell everyone."

For some time they lost themselves in their kisses, hugs, caresses. Before the idea behind the negligee became totally null and void, Yoruichi stopped their petting and kissing.

"Kisuke, I have something else for you," Yoruichi announced.

"You do?" Kisuke questioned, looking surprised, "I kind of thought this was it. It's usually the second half of my gift…"

Yoruichi smiled. Indeed, it was usually the second half of his gift, this. But, tonight she had a surprise. Actually, she was really surprised he hadn't already noticed, since she hadn't shifted for over five weeks now. Her body wouldn't let her.

Yoruichi handed a small box to Kisuke. It was not wrapped, with only a bow for decoration. It wasn't much bigger than the ring box he'd just presented to her. He looked curiously at it, wondering if maybe there was a key to a new car or something inside it. She made a motion, nervously, with her hands for him to hurry and open it. Grinning wickedly, he drew out the torture for a few moments.

When Kisuke finally relented and opened the box he just stared at it dumbly for a moment. Inside lay a… pacifier? Did she want him to dress up as a baby or something? He wasn't aware of any reason for him to do so otherwise.

When she realized he wasn't going to figure anything out by himself soon, she spoke up with a soft word. "Congratulations."

That's when it all hit him. And he felt like an idiot for not recognizing things sooner. Actually, he guessed that after nearly two centuries of being together he was lucky not to have had children yet. Then he started to panic. In a good way, if you can do that.

"Well, I'll have to build a crib, and of course I have to make a room for the nursery, otherwise it'll do us no good to have the crib, and then she or he will have to have their own underground training area. Well, I guess he can use ours… but then we've got to buy clothes, and diapers, and we'll have to have bottles and more of these," he held out the pacifier as Yoruichi placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Kisuke, we've got at least eight months to decide on the crib, clothes, and whatnot. And we shouldn't need too many bottles too soon. I intend to play the role of stay at home mom, for a while, anyway. And it'll be at least a good ten years, or better, before he needs a training ground. Much less one of his own. Though we could start the nursery tomorrow…"

Yoruichi grinned and quickly made her way to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Kisuke behind. As predicted, when she returned the negligee only lasted long enough for him to savor the look of it on her before it was gone. And over the course of the next week, Yoruichi thought she might kill Kisuke if he didn't stop trying to rub her stomach twenty-two hours a day.

At least she could get in a good two-hour nap alone on the days when he was busy planning the wedding. And, he'd decided that he would only take this one step at a time. The wedding and the baby weren't due on the same day.


End file.
